Cobweb Canopy
- | characters = Boomer | champion = Snippy Savior | new = in and in and in the same level and in | released = | difficulty = Undetermined | previous = Nougat Nebula | previous2 = Nougat-Nebula.png | next = Bouncy Bayou | next2 = Bouncy-Bayou.png }} Story Boomer was flying high when suddenly, he got trapped in a sticky cobweb. Tiffi uses her super scissors to cut one portion of the cobweb and set Boomer free. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However; **Level 2393 is the first candy order level to have striped + wrapped cannons. **Cake bombs and mystery candy dispensers appear simultaneously in ingredients levels for the first time in level 2399. **Locked magic mixers and striped candy dispensers appear in the same level for the first time in level 2400. **Sugar key cannons and chameleon candy cannons simultaneously appear in candy order levels for the first time in level 2404. Levels } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |35,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |27 | style="text-align:center;" |37,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |200,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |44,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |18,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP161 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2391 Reality-0.png|Level 2391 - |link=Level 2391 Level 2392 Reality.png|Level 2392 - |link=Level 2392 Level 2393 Reality.png|Level 2393 - |link=Level 2393 Level 2394 Reality.png|Level 2394 - |link=Level 2394 Level 2395 Reality.png|Level 2395 - |link=Level 2395 Level 2396 Reality.png|Level 2396 - |link=Level 2396 Level 2397 Reality.png|Level 2397 - |link=Level 2397 Level 2398 Reality.png|Level 2398 - |link=Level 2398 Level 2399 Reality.png|Level 2399 - |link=Level 2399 Level 2400 Reality.png|Level 2400 - |link=Level 2400 Level 2401 Reality.png|Level 2401 - |link=Level 2401 Level 2402 Reality.png|Level 2402 - |link=Level 2402 Level 2403 Reality.png|Level 2403 - |link=Level 2403 Level 2404 Reality.png|Level 2404 - |link=Level 2404 Level 2405 Reality.png|Level 2405 - |link=Level 2405 |-| Champion title= Snippy Savior.png|Champion title|link=Snippy Savior Episode 161 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 161 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Cobwebcanopy.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 163.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This episode continues the trend of a purple pathway every 9 episodes. *This is the Boomer's first Reality appearance after 110 episodes. *This is the 2nd episode in a row which timed levels are absent. Category:World Forty-Four Category:Episodes released in 2017